


Genghis Khan

by Joyd



Series: Undergrad AU [9]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Idiots in Love, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyd/pseuds/Joyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"She’ll never stop being in awe over how much she loves these two."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>This is filth and sin and Cross being intimidated by Winters' dick.<br/><s>if you haven't seen Miike Snow's "Genghis Khan" video, I'm gonna need you to alt+tab and watch it before proceeding. It's unrelated, but you're seriously missing out.</s></p>
            </blockquote>





	Genghis Khan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kandayuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandayuu/gifts).



> For the prompt: _"Rhythm"_
> 
> Apparently I was in the mood to write Cross getting destroyed, so here we are.

If Klaud had her way, watching Cross Marian come apart would be listed as the 8th Wonder of the World. Getting him to lose his composure is such an ordeal, lab explosions, getting saddled with a toddler for a week, and getting stuck in an elevator during a thunderstorm don’t even make him flinch. Anything short of being locked in an abandoned, haunted hospital overnight -or so she’s heard- isn’t even worth mentioning.

Or, _almost_ anything.

She has a fantastic seat, with his head in her lap and all, for watching him absolutely _lose it_ as Winters works him open. It took so much convincing to get him this far that she doesn’t want to miss a second of his reactions. It’s not that she doesn’t enjoy being in the middle of their little threesomes, because she absolutely does, but sometimes a girl needs a break, and Winters has about as much interest in taking it in the ass as she does -that is to say, not at all. They both know enough about Cross’ “escapades” before they got together to know fully well what he got up to, so when he objected to switching out with her they were both surprised.

Getting him to admit that it was less about being on the “receiving end” of anal and more about Winters’ _dick_ was a trial and a half that nearly sent Winters’ to the hospital from laughing.

Klaud was willing to admit that she’d laughed, too, but she’d also understood. After all, Winters is, if nothing else, _proportional_ , and even with biology on her side she’d been more than a bit intimidated. It didn’t stop her from thinking the entire thing was both ridiculous and a little adorable, but she at least was willing and able to sooth his nerves. Winters had been reduced to tears and it’d taken a week for Cross to forgive him, which meant a week of Klaud mediating and having to flip a coin to decide where she’d stay for the night.

By the third night she’d given up and just gone back to her own apartment, let them come to her and endured Lulubell’s silent, knowing laughter.

She couldn’t argue with the results, though, not at all. Apparently Cross had taken her reassurances and mixed them with a spiteful desire to prove he _wasn’t afraid of Winters’ dick_ , and here they were. She’s got her hands in his hair, stroking through it and keeping it out of his face while he grips her wrist and thigh hard enough to leave bruises, and if he opened his eyes for even a second she’s sure he’d look even more wild and debauched. She doesn’t know how many fingers Winters is up to at this point, if he’s just prolonging this for the same reason she’s staring so intently at their lover’s face, but if he keeps it up for much longer Cross is going to cum and this will all have been for nothing.

She glances up to find Winters watching them _both_ and she wonders how they must look; Cross a breathless, squirming mess between them and her flushed and panting just from watching him, they must be a sight. Seeing her returning his stare must snap Winters out of whatever daze he’s in, because he does something and Cross makes _THE_ most broken sound she’s ever heard from him, and if his head weren’t in the way she’d have squeezed her thighs together to relieve some of the ache between them. As it is she shivers and bends down as far as she can to press a quick kiss to his chin, doing what she can to appease him for the missed orgasm.

It takes him another minute to be coherent enough to release his hold on her, grumbling and squirming and still almost as red as his hair. His scars are a pale splash against the flush of the left side of his face and down his neck, and she leans down to kiss them as soon as she finishes rearranging herself to straddle his hips. If anything, his shivers _increase_ with the brush of her lips, his hands settling on her hips and gripping like his life depends on it. She sighs, soft and content, against his lips as she nudges her nose to his, letting him have a moment before she catches him in a slow, lingering kiss. If she had to choose, this is one of her favorite positions with either of them, able to lean down and kiss them whenever she likes, even if normally they’re doing things a bit differently.

By the time she pulls back to let them breathe, Cross’ shaking has subsided and he’s breathing normally again, adrenaline having been thoroughly spent in the lazy motions of the kiss. She slides one hand up from his chest to stroke along the curve of his cheek, sliding her thumb along the trail of a scar that curves under his eye and waits for him to look at her, to reassure her that he’s alright with a dazed blink and a nod. Winters is at her back when she sits up, Cross’ thighs hooked over his and splayed open around his hips. He really is far more patient than most people give him credit for, and she leans back against his chest to pull him down for a kiss, too, just as lazy and content as the one she shared with Cross.

Cross’ hands are stroking down her thighs when they part, apparently having relaxed enough to watch them as best he can without his glasses, and that’s all the reassurance she needs. It only takes a moment for her to take him in hand and shift enough to press down on him, shivering and sighing at the familiar feeling of him inside her and clenching down just to feel him buck against her. His breath stutters audibly under her, eyes clenched shut and she almost feels bad for teasing him, knowing how close he was not too long ago, but they wouldn’t have the relationship they do if they didn’t tease each other however and whenever they want.

He bites his lip and grips her hips harder at the same time she feels Winters moving behind her, turning and watching him rearrange himself and Cross’ legs. She watches as he presses into Cross and if she weren’t looking for it she’d miss the way he shivers and pauses, both of them making breathy little gasping noises as he presses into Cross inch by inch. Cross is rapidly turning back into a whimpering mess underneath her, and she turns back to him to stroke her hands over his stomach and chest reassuringly, back pressed to Winters’ chest as he bottoms out and buries his face in her neck. The knowledge that she’s the one who gets to see them both like this, overwhelmed and aroused and a _mess_ , sends a full body shudder through her, nearly dislodging Winters’ and making Cross whimper-whine-moan under her.

From there it’s all a matter of finding a rhythm with Winters, rocking her hips against Cross’ in counterpoint to Winters’ and ensuring that Cross can barely take a full breath of air between moans and little gasps that make her skin tingle and leave her mouth dry with want. Winters has one arm wrapped around her waist and the other pressing one of Cross’ legs up against her back, and she has no doubt he’d have the other man bent in half if she weren’t in the way. That’s _definitely_ something she wants to see, and she adds it to the list of reasons she really needs to get Cross to do this again, if he isn’t willing to on his own by the time they finish.

Between one breath and the next she’s moving on Cross with proper thrusts, bracing herself on his chest and raising herself off him in a rhythm that will leave her thighs sore and aching in the best way. She can tell by the way he has his face turned to press into a pillow that he won’t last much longer, his hands twitching and flexing in their grips on her thighs. The breathless shouts and almost-surprised moans are new, though, and the way the very tips of his ears are flushed and his mouth hangs open in a way that says he couldn’t close it if he wanted to, that’s something she’s never seen before and can really only attribute to Winters’ role. She wants to, though, she wants to see it a hundred times over, until it becomes common place and she’s _still_ in awe over it and this warm-hot-burning feeling in her chest it causes.

She’ll never stop being in awe over how much she loves these two.

Winters’ fingers find her clit without any warning and make her shout in breathless surprise, collapsing down on Cross’ chest like her strings have been cut and making both of them moan in delirious bliss. She can hear him laughing at them between low groans, can feel the way Cross shivers from the vibrations of it and if she had any motor control left she’d flip him off, but as it is, it’s all she can do to grind down on Cross while Winters’ fingers move against her. Neither of them are going to last, but she’s sure Winters is right there with them so she doesn’t feel too bad for stretching up and biting lightly at Cross’ collarbone and sending him over the edge into orgasm with a shout that sounds more than a little overwhelmed.

If his reaction wasn’t enough to get her off, hearing the _wrecked_ noise Winters’ makes above and behind her certainly would, and the two of them are quick to follow Cross over. She’s a shivering wreck when she feels Winters’ head press to her back, but she knew well enough that it would happen and full expects the weak buck of Cross’ hips at the shift. Thankfully Winters isn’t flexible enough to really land on them, so they can comfortably stay as they are for a little while before it starts to get unpleasant. Klaud takes the time to press lazy kisses to Cross’ throat and whatever else she can reach, one hand tucked under her and the other sliding up to bury in red hair. The lazy circles his thumbs are tracing on her thighs are the only things that tell her Cross is even conscious, and Winters’ lazy nuzzling at the back of her right shoulder is a nice comfort to focus on as she slowly comes back down.

In a few minutes they’ll disentangle themselves, maybe even get up and take a shower, but more than likely they’ll just rearrange themselves for minimal circulation loss and fall asleep. At least one of them will wake up in an hour, complain about the mess and nag the rest of them into the bare minimum of clean up, and then they’ll all go back to sleep in their usual, ridiculous cuddle puddle. Cross and Winters both object whenever she calls it that, but there’s really nothing else because they dislike “puppy pile” even more and nothing else fits.

For now, though, she lets the rhythm of their breathing and heartbeats lull her into a comfortable doze, ignoring how her feet are falling asleep and Cross is starting to squirm in favor of soaking up their warmth and feeling content with her life.


End file.
